Playing Games
by IAmVictorious
Summary: After an arguement at lunch, Tori realizes she has a thing for Jade. And it doesnt help that they are paired up for a project. rated T for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

Playing Games

Disclaimer: i own nothing! first fan fic so enjoy! :D

"Yeah it's a party in the USA!" "CAT! WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP?" Tori yelled over the red heads singing. Everyone else was late for lunch and Cat thought it would be a brilliant idea to start singing Party In the USA. "I hate that song! Everyone hates that song! Even Miley Cyrus hates that song! And it's her god damn song!" Cat quieted down and bit her lip. "I was just trying to lighten the mood." She pouted. Uh-oh, Tori had done it now. Tori now calm said, "Oh god, I'm sorry Cat. I didn't mean to upset you." She kissed Cat on her forehead patted her on the head. "All better!" Cat exclaimed now bubbly. Tori really hated the fact that Cat was bi-polar. It confused her. "Hey! Needy and Jennifer! Lets leave the lesbian stuff for the movie ok?" Jade yelled as she and the others finally walked to the table. Tori rolled her eyes. That's probably the only thing her and Jade have in common. Their love for Megan Fox.

"Did anyone see Pretty Little Liars last night?" Cat proposed obviously trying to change the subject. Robbie squeaked and immediately turned to Cat to gush on the latest episode of the teen drama. Tori was talking to Andre about a song they were writing, but heard a little bit of Jade and Becks convo. "What do you mean you can't come over tonight?" Jade spat obviously annoyed. She always hung with Beck on Fridays. "I'm sorry!" He said running a hand through his hair. "I have to practice for my aunts wedding this week and next week! And I'll be out the week after that to go to Canada for it!" This seemed to anger Jade even more. "Fine! Leave I don't care!" Beck got up and left. He didn't need this right now. Jade put her head in her hands and started rubbing her temples. "Hey, Jade," Tori said a little bit too nicely a plan forming in her head. Jade looked up. "What?" she yelled. "Well Cats coming over tonight to watch Judy Moody. You know, you can come too." "What? You think I'd want to spend my Friday night watching some kiddie movie with you and Miss Itchy over there?" Jade gestured to Cat who was trying to scratch an unscratchable scratch in her bra while lifting her shirt completely exposing her black and pink stripped bra. She looked ridiculous. And people were staring. "Cat!" Tori whined. "What? I'm itchy!" Jade shook her head. "My point is proven." "Oh, well seeing as your boyfriend just abandoned you, I say I'm the only choice you've got." Tori retorted smartly. Jade smirked. "Oh! So I guess everyone has to follow what Tori says because it's Tori's world!" She exclaimed in that mocking voice she always uses to irritate her. "I don't talk like that!" Tori shrieked. "Jeez Vega. At least come up with a good come back." Tori gritted her teeth. "Alphabet game. Now." She seethed. "Fine." Jade said nonchalantly. "You go first."

"**A**re you always going to be such a gnark?"

"**B**etter watch your tone Vega. You don't wanna end up dead."

"**C**an't say you will kill me." Tori smiled.

"**D**on't underestimate me Vega." Jade warned.

"**E**veryone already does Jade. Your all talk."

By now, the whole table was listening in. it was deadly quiet.

"**F**uck off, Vega." Jade mumbled.

"**G**ee, I wish I could, but not today West." It felt good to call the other girl by her last name.

"**H**as anyone ever told you that you need to shut your mouth?"

"**I **do recall that, but I never listened."

"**J**ust be careful Vega. You don't know what I'm capable of."

"**K**eep threatening me and ill really do something." Tori said seriously. More silence.

"**L**et me guess, you'll call Trina?"

"**M**aybe. Maybe not."

"**N**ow you're just bluffing."

"**O**h, am i?"

"**P**lease. You so are."

"**Q**uite the surprise to think I am."

"**R**est assured, I know you are."

"**S**ure I am." Tori said blankly.

"**T**ori you keep pushing me."

"**U**se your words wisely."

"**V**ery wise advice Vega."

"**W**hat's wrong with you?"

"**X**-actly something a goody-goody like you would say."

"**Y**ou suck." Tori saw Jade do something swift but didn't catch what it was that she did. All she knew was that she felt a sudden breeze….

Jade smiled a victorious (haha) smile. And almost laughed the sentence out.

"**Z**ippers unzipped Vega."

"What?" Tori looked down and sure enough that's where the "breeze" had been coming from. She quicky stood up and fixed herself. "Fuck you Jade!" she yelled a little too loud. Now everyone in the quad was staring. Jade watched on with satisfaction as the half Latina turned bright red. Now it was Tori's turn to have her head in her hands. "Oh don't worry Miss Tori!" Jade said again with the mocking voice. "Everything will turn out fine!" Then there was a loud smack.

It happened in a blur and even surprised Tori. She was standing up with her hand in the air and Jade's face in the other direction. Oh My God. She just smacked Jade. Wait what? Oh My God! She just smacked _Jade West!_ The whole quad was silent. Tori didn't realized how hard she had hit her until she turned her head back around and saw she had blood on her lip. "Damn Tori." Andre breathed. Jade turned to look at Tori and instead of anger, to Tori's surprise, mischief was the expression on her face. "Damn Vega. I didn't know you had it in you." She licked to the blood off her lip. Oh ew. Tori felt weird. Suddenly, she felt all tingly and she was suppressing a moan. Was she attracted to Jade right now? She didn't know. This whole thing weirded her out. She quickly grabbed her stuff and walked off knowing everyone was staring. She even walked past Beck. He saw the shock, confusion and fear on her face. What the hell happened when he was gone?


	2. Chapter 2

Playing Games chapter 2

sorry its a little short.. lol

Tori sat in the bathroom for the rest of the lunch period. She did not want to face Jade. Or her insults. But sadly, when the bell rung, she dragged herself to English. She walked through the door with her head down hoping Jade wouldn't notice her. No such luck. "Hey Vega. So glad you could make it." The back of Tori's neck burned hot as she made her way to her seat next to Cat. She kept her head down and faced forward the whole period.

When the bell rung, she ran out the classroom like a bat out of hell. She was halfway down the hallway when she realized there was no esape. She had Sikcowiz this period with Jade. Epic fail. Her face twisted into a scowl. Welp, no need to procrastinate it. As she walked into the room, she remembered something in horror. Sikcowiz was trying something new. He was making everyone pair up and write a scene together! And since her and Andre always work together, he paired Robbie with Cat, Andre and Beck, and _Tori with Jade._ How could she forget a crucial detail like that! Tori groaned and face palmed in despair. She walked over to Jade who was watching her with way to much satisfaction. "Oh, this is going to be fun." She evilly giggled in Tori's face a little too close to comfort. Tori could faintly smell Lemon Heads on the other girls breath. It was making her dizzy. Jade slouched back in her chair and chuckled. "Well? Get to it Vega!" Jade smirked. Tori frowned. She was so not doing all the work and letting Jade take some of the credit. "We can do this later. Right now I don't feel well." She sighed. "Aw, Poor Vega." Jade pouted. "What's wrong?" Tori didn't know if Jade was being a sarcastic bitch as always or actually being sincere. She sighed. "I might…. Slightly be attracted to you.." Tori blushed. Jade raised a pierced eyebrow. "Interesting." She said. "Sooo what? You're in to chicks now?" "Well, I, I mean, no at least I don't think so." Jade pondered for a moment and said "You know what? Maybe I will hang out with you and Cat tonight." Somehow, Tori knew this wasn't going to end well.


	3. Chapter 3

Playing games chapter 3

ok so its a little longer, but i had to rush because the reviews for this demanded i upload soon. thanks for the good reveiws btw! heres your reward! :D

Cat and Jade got to Tori's house at the same time. Jade was irritated at the fact that Cat forgot to tell her it was a sleepover. So she came up with a devious plan that was sure to freak out Tori. When Tori opened the door she was welcomed to the sight of Cat in her bunny pjs and slippers, and Jade well, as Jade. "Hey!" Cat squeaked. "Hey." Tori shot back. Jade gave Tori a mischievous look. Like she was planning something. Tori shook it off and started the movie. She watched as she got up from the corner of her eye that Jade was taking her shirt off. "What are you doing?" she squeaked turning bright red. "Relax Vega. It's like 90 degrees in here. And we're all girls' right?" Tori scoffed. "Yeah. whatever." She said brushing Jade's snide comment off. But she couldn't keep her eyes off of Jades cleavage. She was practically drooling. "Like what you see Vega?" she heard Jade say. She turned even redder. Cat giggled. "Haha Jade made you all pink!" Tori looked at how satisfied Jade was. Damn it. Why does it always seem like she's winning? Breathe, Tori, breathe. She didn't realize it, but she again was staring at Jades chest. "Geez Vega take a picture it lasts longer." Jade seemed to be enjoying this. And then she did what made Tori weak in the first place. Licked her lips. Before Tori could stop it, a moan managed to sneak out of her. Cat didn't hear it, thank god, but Jade sure did. She smirked. Oh boy. Tori sat in between Cat and Jade and tried her best not to make eye contact. Jade whispered in her ear, "You know if you want me you could just say so." Tori stayed still, frozen with shock. "I-I-I you I mean I don't think-"Tori managed to stutter. Jade laughed. "That's what I thought." Why must she be so pushy? Tori thought rolling her eyes at how weak she was. "I'm going to be right back." Tori quickly said. "Where you going?" Cat asked, looking at her like a child about to lose her mommy. She patted Cat. "I'm just going to change into my pjs and get some popcorn." Cat smiled. "Oh. Okay! Hurry back though! My favorite parts coming up!"

I swear to god that girl's got the brain of 7 year old. Tori thought to herself while she searched for her jammy shorts and wife beater. She was so into thought that she didn't hear Jade walk in her room. She didn't even see her until she spun around to take her shirt off. "Nice stomach Vega." "GAH!" Tori screamed. "You scared the living shit out of me!" Jade raised a pierced eyebrow. "Yes, because it makes total logical sense that shit is a living thing." "Ugh! You know what I mean!" Tori groaned. "Now can you please get out so I can change?" Jade crossed her legs. "Oh come on Vega. We're all girls here." She repeated for the second time. This time instead of humor, there was the slightest hint of excitement in her voice. Tori caught it and immediately turned red. "You _want_ to watch me change?" Jade frowned a little. Tori Vega was smart, but she was slow on the obvious things. "Nooo." Jade said sarcastically, "I came up here to look at your Taylor Swift posters." Jade added snidely. "I'm not a freaking stripper, and this is not a stripe show!" Tori fussed. "Now _please_ go keep Cat company before she starts to thing there's a murderer in the house and that he killed us!" Jade laughed. "That girl does have one creative imagination." She got up off of Tori's bed and headed for the door. But before she got to it, she got in Tori's face and said, "Such a shame. I really wanted to see you naked." She faintly breathed on Tori smiling a flirty smile. She laughed. "Relax Vega. You look like you've just seen a ghost." She laughed again and walked down the stairs to be met with Cats welcoming squeals. Tori stood there for a long hard second, trying to process what the hell just happened. Jades playing a dangerous game. And she know she was losing. Tori sighed and walked down the stairs. This was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

Playing games chapter 4.

updating again! :D gosh you guys suuure love my story! thanks for the support! 3 i may update alot or sometimes a little late because my mom blocked this. -_-' but sometimes im able to hack it. so sometimes my updating depends on if im on a unblocked computer or if i hack the parental controls. so enjoy! and if i dont update soon, please understand! :D

Tori made sure when she went back downstairs that she sat as far away from Jade as possible. She didn't need her whispering things in her ear again. But now that Tori really thought about it, she kind of found it a little sexy. Ugh what was she thinking? Jades probably just messing with her head like she always does. Siking her out for no reason. Whoa. Her head seriously hurt now. Maybe she was over thinking this. Did Jade really want her? Did she really want Jade? She didn't know. And it hurt too much to think anymore. She flopped on the floor in front of the TV and groaned. Ugh she was so bored! Jade must've read the expression on Tori's face because she said with a cunning sly smile, "True or dare." Tori shot up in horror. "Oh no! No no way! No! I don't wanna play that!" "Why not?" Jade questioned. "You chicken?" Seriously? She was pulling that card? Tori looked her dead in the eye. "No! I just- it's just us! No guys! And I don't wanna scare Cat!" "You don't need guys to play a good game of truth or dare." Jade evilly smiled. "Oh shit." Tori thought.

Jade had the scariest evil smile plastered on her face. It scared the shit out of Tori. She's so going to make me pick dare. Tori thought turning paler by the minute. Jade noticed and smiled even wider. "Geez Jade can you please get that creepy smile off your face? It's creeping me the fuck out." "Good." Jade said. "Now truth or dare?" "Umm." Tori thought. "Dare." Jades smile turned full on tooth. Tori flailed her arms in horror. "I meant truth! I meant truth!" she sighed it was no use. "Well, well, taking risks aren't we Vega?" "Just get it over with." Tori grumbled. "Fine," Jade said. "I dare you to take off your wifebeater." Cat, who was watching another movie, squeaked. Tori also squealed. Was it suddenly cold in here? She sighed and took her tank off. "Perky." Jade commented. Tori really wished she remembered to put on a bra. Jade had her so distracted she forgot to. Cat said "Haha they're so perky!" Tori glared at Cat. She squeaked in fear. "Hey, don't be mad at the little one, she just added on to what I said." Jade said to Tori. "Besides, they are very perky." She laughed. "Alright that's enough!" Tori fussed putting her shirt back on. "You've had your fun! Now its Cat's turn!" "Oh sorry my dear," Jade said poking one of Tori's boobs. Tori slapped her hand away. "Why not?" "Cause, this is a 'Tori Only' game. You do all the dares and truths." Well fuck she should have seen that coming. "Fine. Cat, what's your dare?" "I dare you to give Jade a lap dance." Jade lit up. "Well that sounds fun!" she exclaimed way to happy. Tori stared at her and then glared at Cat. "What the hell Cat?" the red head shrugged. "It was Jade's idea." Tori stared at Jade in horror. "Well isn't this an interesting turn of events!" Jade giggled in her mocking voice of Tori. Tori was right. This night just got from bad, to worse. She just hopes she can survive it.


	5. Chapter 5

Playing Games chapter 5

"I refuse to do that." Tori huffed. "I will not." Cat shrugged and went back to her movie. "No, Vega," Jade said with impatience in her voice, "You're doing it." Tori's ears burned red. "Why are you suddenly so demanding of my sexual favors?" she finally spat out. Tori realized she had been holding in the question since the moment Jade got in her face for the second time. "Is it because Beck's not here?" Tori guessed. That seemed to hit a nerve, because Tori swore she saw Jades eyebrow twitch. Oops. She pressed the wrong button. Jade smiled viciously and said to Cat unusually sweetly, "Cat dear, why don't you go into Tori's room and get ready for bed?" Cat jumped up and shut the TV off. "Kay kay! But what about you guys?" Jade smirked hungrily at Tori. "Oh we'll be juuuuust fine." "Eeeep." Tori squeaked. She watched helplessly as Cat hopped up the stairs. And when she couldn't see her bobbing fiery red ponytail anymore, she turned her attention to the one person who scared her most, who was clearly horny right now. Jade. "So…." Tori said trying to keep convocation realizing the air in the room was becoming increasingly hot by the minute. Jade scooted closer to her. Tori knew it would be useless to move away. The lights were dim, and Tori could barely see anything. But she did feel when Jade's lips brushed against her neck. Tori felt hot. "W-w-hat are you doing?" She stuttered her breath getting caught in her throat. "Relax Vega. You just enjoy what I'm about to do." Jade answered her. Before Tori could protest, Jade lips were against hers. She jumped a little at the sudden action but then went with the rhythm of the other girls lips. Tori felt Jade smirk as if to say, "I knew you'd come around." They kissed for what seemed like a long time, and when they both felt like they needed to come up for air, they leaned away from each other. "Whoa." Tori breathed. "Uh-huh. I'm pretty good huh?" "Yeah." Tori felt dizzy. "Ready for round 2?" Jade asked smiling mischievously. "What about Cat?"Jade giggled. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

As they climbed up the stairs they made sure not to make a sound. Jade knew Cat was a heavy sleeper, but she didn't want to take any chances. They tip toed into Tori's room to find the redhead fast asleep to Jade's relief. She pulled a flask full of Jack Daniels out her boot and passed it to Tori. "I don't drink." Tori whispered pushing it away. Jade pushed it back in her hand. "Drink." She commanded. Tori shrugged and took a swing. She almost immediately did. It burned her thought so bad she was coughing. Jade had to cover her laughs. "Your such a goody-goody." She giggled quietly. She took a swing and handed it back to Tori. They went back and forth like this for the next 20 minutes. "I'm definitely drunk." Tori said leaning back on the bed. Jade got on top of her, straddling her. An imaginary bell in Tori's head rung. And they're off! Tori thought as Jade's lips met hers quick and hard. Jade tugged at Tori's tank. Tori got the message, and took her shirt off for the second time that night. "Perky." Jade said once again. Tori rolled her eyes and took Jades shirt off. For a moment, Tori was taken aback by the sight of Jades chest, and for a moment Jade thought Tori had fallen asleep. But then she felt warm lips on her neck and she smiled. Tori bit down on Jades neck a little hard and Jade moaned. Before Jade could return the favor, Cat, from somewhere in the room said, "Before you guys go any further you should know I'm up!" "Oh crap." Jade said surprised. Tori burned bright red. "Sorry Cat." "No," Cat said a laugh in her voice. "It was getting interesting! Keep going!" "Goodnight Cat!" Jade and Tori both yelled throwing pillows at the other girl. They heard one last giggle before she was supposedly asleep. "Now let's finish what we started." Jade said laying Tori down. "With pleasure." Tori giggled pulling the covers over her and Jade.


	6. Chapter 6

Playing games chapter 6

The sunlight beamed into Tori's room and into her face. She woke up with a major head ache. What happened last night? And why was she naked? She realized someone's arm was around here and turned to see it was Jade. She screamed so loud she fell off the bed. Jade opened her eyes and made the same realization. She also jumped up. "Tell me we didn't-" Tori nodded. "We did!" "Oh my god. I gotta go." Jade said picking up her clothes. She walked out the door and down the stairs. After a moment Tori heard the front door slam. She sighed. She'll be back. They still have to work on their project for Sickowitz. Cat sat up stretched and yawned. She looked at a fully dress Tori. "Where's Jade?" Cat asked curiously, as if Jade promised to be in the room when she woke up. "She got a call from her dad. She had to go home." Tori lied. "Oh." Cat sounded disappointed. As if she was expecting Jade to tell her something. Tori patted Cat on the head. "Come on lets go downstairs. I'll make you some pancakes." "Yay!" Cat giggled making a beeline for the door. Tori felt guilty. She just couldn't bare telling Cat the truth. But then she couldn't bare facing Jade on Monday. Somehow, lying to Cat didn't seem so bad anymore.

Monday came around and Tori felt like she didn't have anything to lose. So she had a one night stand with Jade. So what? It's not like anyone but Cat knew. And Jade would probably make Cat swear she would never say a word. That was guaranteed. So she got dressed extra special that morning. She put on her favorite blue v-neck that exposed her best asset: her stomach. Then she decided to finally wear the Victoria's Secret underwear Trina had gotten her for her birthday. To top it all off, she wore a pair of low rise skinny jeans she just bought that shows just enough skin. When she walked down stairs, Tori was met by a gawking Trina. "Whoa. What the hell Tori?" she asked still amazed. "What?" Tori asked falsely curious already knowing the answer. "What made you decide to go all slutty?" "Nothing." Tori said brushing the subject off. She didn't need Trina in this. "Are you trying to get back at a guy?" She guessed. You have no idea Tori thought. _If only you knew._ "Uh yeah. That's it." She confirmed. Trina playfully whistled. "Man. I sure hope knows what he's missing." Trina commented. "Yeah. I do too." Tori sighed.

Maybe dressing like a stripper wasn't the best idea. Tori felt uncomfortable, and every guy looked at her as if they were puppies in a butcher shop. Even Jade had trouble controlling herself. She was constantly trying to keep herself in check. She even sat at the other side of the table at lunch. But it was all in vain, because Tori still caught her staring. She smiled at Jade, as if to say, _I dare you to try and keep your hands off me. _Apparently, this was too much for Jade, and she got up and went to the bathroom. But before she did, she purposely went on Tori's side of the table and popped her bra strap. Tori jumped, the attack surprising her and the impact of the strap on her bare skin scaring her. She looked at Jade who was walking away smiling. "Are you ok?" Robbie asked. Rex followed her gaze and gasped. "Tori's got a thing for the gothic Barbie!" He shouted. "Rex!" Tori shouted fearing they discovered what happened. Andre looked at Tori. "Is that true?" Tori was getting nervous. "Nooo of course not! What? I like guys!" Rex wasn't buying it. "She's lying!" Damn that puppet! Cat giggled knowingly. Rex heard her. "The redhead knows something!" Suddenly Cat's expression changed. "No I don't!" "Alright, I'll give you a Twix if you do!" Rex bargained. "Tori had sex with Jade at our sleepover on Friday!" Cat said way too fast. Rex threw her the candy bar. "Yaaay! Candy!" she squeaked. Everyone turned to look at Tori. Fuck me! Tori thought. _Jade already did that._ A snarky side of her retorted. "Tori, is Cat telling the truth?" Andre said, shocked. "Yes." She sighed. So much for keeping it a secret. Cat squeaked when she felt a hand squeeze her shoulder. Well, this just got a whole lot more interesting. Tori thought and Jade dug her finger nails in Cat's shoulder as she whined in protest. "Stop Jade! It hurts!" she squealed. Jade didn't lighten her grip. Instead, she deepened it.


	7. Chapter 7

Playing games 7

Tori had managed to get Jade off of Cat, before she could do any real damage. Cat was flustered, and her hair was a mess. Well, real major damage anyway. Jade's nose was flared, and she had her hand drawn back as if the second Tori's attention was divided, she was going to slap the red hair off of Cat. Andre and Robbie were reeling and trying to stay as far away from the all girl altercation as possible. Rex, on the other hand, was antagonizing it. "Go Jade! Kick Cats ass!" he hollered towards Jade. This enraged her even more, and she grabbed Cats shirt, left hand still drawn back. "You're so mean!" Cat squeaked as she winced for the impact of Jades hand. She closed her eyes for what seemed like a long second. The hit she had expected never came. When Cat opened her eyes, she saw that Tori had stopped Jades hand just inches from Cats face. "What are you doing Vega?" Jade growled at Tori. Tori didn't respond. She was too busy being turned on. Yeah, Jade's growl at her turned her on. She couldn't show it though, it would just make things worse. So she quietly licked her lips and said hoarsely, "Don't hit Cat. She didn't do anything. We did. And you know she's a sucker for candy." Sadly, Jade noticed the slight tone of arousal and smirked. "Unbelievable!" she laughed. Unfortunately for Tori, she had no idea what Jade was talking about. In fact, no one did. "Isn't this a surprise?" she said licking her lips. Tori's knees almost gave way. Jade caught her and whispered in her ear, "Really Vega? Right now? In school? You naughty girl." The last two words embarrassed Tori, and she sprung out of Jades grasp and sat back down next to Andre. "Tsk, Tsk." Jade said shaking a finger. Tori nervously ran a finger through her hair. Rex noticed and said, "Whoa! Tori's all tingly!" Knowing what Rex meant, Tori turned bright red and Jade fell on the ground laughing. Leaving the others to wonder what the heck just happened.

After school, Jade rode with Tori and Trina home since her and Tori had to start working on their scene. To Tori's dismay, the fiasco at lunch had spread, and Trina went all Barbra Walters on her and asked a billion questions while occasionally looking at Jade in the backseat. She always raised her pierced eyebrow as if to say _I dare you to ask me a question. And if you do, I swear you will have one less tooth to eat with._ Trina would then clear her throat and then adjust the mirror to look busy. Tori noticed every time and couldn't help but laugh. _Jade makes Trina uncomfortable._ Tori thought. She found it hilarious. Jade thanked god when they finally reached the Vega household. She grabbed Tori's hand and ran upstairs into her room. She shut and locked the door and then threw Tori on the bed. "Your sister reeeeeally should stop asking questions." Jade said finally relaxing. "Why?" Tori taunted. "You afraid she might find out a big secret?" Jade became red. "N-no." She stuttered. "Suuuure." Tori giggled. Jade growled, causing Tori to fall back on her bed and sigh. "Don't worry. While you were talking to Beck on the phone, she told me she heard a very twisted version of the story." Jade, who was currently pacing, stopped, and looked at Tori. "What twisted version?" Tori sat up and blushed. "Well, I'm not sure I should say…" "Spit it out Vega!" Jade shouted. "People think there's something going on between us…. And Cat." "Oh my god." Jade breathed. Tori fell out laughing. "Don't worry," She said pulling Jade on the bed. "I'll be sure to set the record straight." She finished the sentence as she brought her lips to Jade's.

They kissed for a while, and then got started on their scene for Sickowitz. Jade couldn't stop staring at Tori. She had to admit, Tori looked cute with her glasses on. Tori caught her staring and started to panic. "What? What is it? Oh My God is it my glasses? I knew it was my glasses!" Jade laughed. "Chill Vega. I actually think they look hot on you." Tori blushed. "Hey umm… you wanna sleep over?" Jade looked up from her notebook and shrugged. "Sure. Just no sex. Beck comes back tomorrow." Tori slumped a little. Jade kissed her cheek. "Maybe there will be some stuff that will go down tonight. Tori shot up. "Damn Vega. Your such a horny bitch." Tori threw a pillow from her bed a Jade. "Shut up!" Jade dodged the pillow and laughed. "Ha! You missed!"

After a couple of hours, they had finished the scene. "THANK GOD!" Tori yelled falling back on her bed. It was 11 pm, and Tori needed some sleep. Jade tugged at her shirt. "Oh come on Tori. You can't be tired." "Yeah I am. I think we should-" Before Tori could finish, Jade was kissing her. Jade stopped after a minute and Tori suddenly had energy. "OK! So not tired anymore!" Tori shouted. Jade put a finger over her mouth. "Love the sudden energy, but you have to remember we aren't the only ones on this house." "Oh. Right." Tori laughed.

The next morning was terrible for Tori. She was counting down the seconds till school, the minute everything was going to go back to normal. She and Jade had told the others not to mention a thing to Beck, and that the rumors would hopefully die down by the time he came back. "Well, this is it." Tori sighed as they walked into school. "Yup." Jade responded. She pulled Tori in for a long satisfying kiss and squeezed her hand. "It was fun while it lasted." She said giving Tori a final kiss on the cheek. She saw Beck. Tori nodded. She understood. Before Jade left, she whispered to Tori, "It won't end if you say you don't want it to." She bit Tori's ear and slapped her on the ass. She waved goodbye, and ran off to catch up with Beck. Tori on the other hand, stood frozen Jades words still echoing through her head. _It won't end if you say you don't want it to._ This was bad. Tori thought. She thought the thing between Jade was just a onetime thing. Tori felt sick. For once Jade was right. This _wasn't _over.


	8. Chapter 8

Playing Games 8

Hey guys! Felt like I should update again. This chapter was really fun to right! And right after I upload this, I'm going to up load the prologue to my new story! Make sure you review it so ill know of to write the first chapter. I think this is the best chapter yet! Enjoy! :D

At lunch, everyone was deathly quiet. After quietly greeting each other, everyone sat in silence trying to avoid talking about the previous day's events. "Whoa," Beck finally said. "Why is everyone so quiet? You guys are acting like Jade cheated on me while I was gone!" Tori and Jade simultaneously jumped up. Tori started chocking on her Dr. Pepper coughing wildly, and Jades eyes became so wide Tori thought they were going to pop out of her head. "Uh... What? Naw..." Jade responded her voice raising an octave. Tori made a slicing motion with her hand signaling Jade to cut it out and leave the subject alone. Jade nodded, and went back to her salad that suddenly became interesting… Cat was having a laughing fit. Tori and Jade glared and her and her laughs ceased. Robbie cleared his throat. Andre sighed. "So… Beck how was your time in Canada?" Beck shrugged. "Cool I guess. My aunt's fiancé left her for a blonde. Sooo no wedding." "That explains why you're back so early." Tori mumbled with venom in her voice. Everyone turned to look at her. Jade was glaring at her. Oops. Did she say that out loud? And with venom in her voice? "Uh… Oh! Hey Beck did you finish your scene for Sickowitz?" She desperately tried to change the subject. "Oh yeah I did." He said. She sighed. Man that was fucking close. She has got to be more careful. Jade plucked Tori's leg to get her attention, but Tori ignored her. She didn't need another lunch time special. Jade plucked her again. A lot harder this time. Tori winced, but still ignored her. Jade growled. Tori's eyes habitually momentarily flickered to Jade, but went back to stare at Cat who was currently coloring yet another purple tiger. Jade growled again and then used her whole hand to slap Tori's leg. Tori jumped and then glared at Jade. "What?" she yelled. "You need to keep your jealously to yourself! You nearly got us caught!" Jade whispered. "Well I'm sorry if I'm the only one that felt like we had something real!" Tori whispered back. Jade snorted. Tori winced. Uh oh, this isn't going to be good. "You actually think we _have_ something? Vega are serious?" Tori's head lowered. "Oh my god. You do. Tori, listen. I didn't mean to lead you on. You need to know what we did was a onetime thing. Becks back. Things are going back to normal. There is no you and me. There never was. I was just using you for sex." So it _was_ a onetime thing. But why did Tori feel so dirty? Oh right. Because Jade used her. Even after the fact that Jade took her virginity. She thought that would at least mean something. Guess not. Tori looked up at Jade with tears in her eyes. "Tori…" Jade said putting a hand on her shoulder. Tori shook her hand off. "You haven't noticed have you? You've never noticed." Tori said anger burning inside her. "Noticed what?" Jade asked confused. "That I've liked you since the day we met. The day we met! That's a long time Jade!" Jade's mouth gaped open. She was wondering how the others couldn't hear this. "Tori I-" Jade started. But Tori cut her off. "Save it. I'm not your booty call. When you decide what you really want, text me." Tori got up, gathered her things, and stormed off.

To be honest, Jade didn't really know how to feel. On one hand, she still liked Beck, but on the other, she felt like Tori was growing on her. Ugh. What was she thinking? Tori Vega. As in the girl who helped her get Beck back, avoid getting in trouble for faking an injury when they stage fought, stole the role of Steamboat Suzie from her, and stayed calm when Jade tried to ruin her prom. For god's sake even after all that, the girl still invited her to the trip to Yerba. And still after everything Jade does, the taunting, the abuse, the torture, Tori still smiles in her face and helps her with her problems. Hell, she's told Tori things that even Beck doesn't know. Yeah, sad right? Jade didn't know what to do. She kept thinking of scenarios in her head about how they would do the scene for Sickowitz without actually talking to each other. Yeah, let's just say every time they didn't get an A. Jade sighed. Suck it up. She told herself. You hurt Vega really bad. _She loves me…_ the thought kept going through her head over and over. And then it finally clicked. _She loves ME!_ Jade jumped off her bed and ran to her car. She had to tell Vega she was sorry.

Tori was sitting on the couch watching The Lying Game when there was a knock at the door. "Oh come on! I wanna know what happens to Sutton!" she groaned as she went to go open the door. When she did, she almost closed it again. Luckily, Jade caught it with her foot. "Tsk Tsk Vega. Is that any way to treat your house guest?" "What do you want Jade?" Tori asked still hurt. Jade could see it. "To do this." She pulled Tori close to give her the same long satisfying kiss she gave her this morning. When the pulled away, Tori breathed, "God I've been waiting for you to do that all day." "You were expecting this?" Jade questioned raising an eyebrow. "Well... that's what you get for not thinking I was a good actress." Tori giggled. "You were _faking?_!" Jade yelled. "Serves you right! You really hurt my feelings!" Tori answered her. "I know." Jade sighed. "I'm sorry babe." "Oh my god!" Tori squealed. "What?" Jade asked. "You called me babe! You called me _babe_!" Oh shit. Jade thought. I did. Why did it just come out naturally as if I was talking to Beck? She thought. That was rather odd. Tori kissed her lightly. "Well, whether it was a mistake or not, it made me feel a hell of a lot better." "Mission accomplished." Jade grinned. Tori took her hand. "Where we going?" she asked already knowing the answer. "To my room. My parents aren't home and Trina's at a friend's house."

Jade left later that night. Tori wanted her to spend the night. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't. She feared that Tori's annoying sister and he parents would start asking questions. Plus, she had to go home before her dad noticed she was gone. She gave Tori a goodbye kiss and said, "Look, at first, I was just messing with you. But... now I'm not so sure. I'm confused right now. So don't blame me if I'm a little bi-polar for the next few weeks." Tori nodded. "Well, see you tomorrow." Tori sighed. "Right." Jade walked down the steps. "Wait, Jade." "What?" Tori blushed and hesitantly said. "I love you." Jade froze. Oh no. Tori thought I shouldn't have- Before Tori finished the thought, Jade's warm lips were against hers. "God, I love you too." She said. Jade kissed Tori's forehead. "Night Tori." She said walking to her car. "Night Jade." Tori sighed before going back inside. She closed the door and just leaned on it for a second. She just told Jade she loved her. Why did it feel so right? She didn't know. She just wished she could say it over and over again.

As Jade was walking to her car, she heard a rustling in the bushes. "Who's there?" She yelled. Silence. Then she saw a pair of bright purple boots. "Aw, you gotta be fucking kidding me!" She seethed. She kicked the bush. "OW!" She heard. "Get up Trina!" Jade ordered. "You little eavesdropping bitch! What exactly did you hear? And you better tell me or so help me god Tori will have one less sister!" Trina fumbled with the hem of her shirt for a moment. "Everything….. I heard everything." Suddenly, staying at Tori's house did seem like a bad idea.


	9. Chapter 9

Playing games 9

Chapter nine! Lol everyone seems to be more interested in Be Mine more then this story. :P that kinda hurts. Lol come one! Support this one too! Lol! Or I might might have to end it early! And we don't want that do we? Enjoy! :D

The next day at school, Beck sat in English class unable to concentrate. He was too busy thinking about how Jade had avoided him all morning. He looked at Tori. She had been acting strange too. She didn't protest when Jade ripped on her anymore. Or, at least as much as she used to. The thought nagged him, but he didn't believe it to be true. Jade wasn't gay. Or bi. If she was, she would tell him. He is her boyfriend right? He felt himself staring at Tori as she adjusted her glasses and bit down on a pencil concentrating on the worksheet in front of her. His gaze went a little lower, and he noticed that the shirt she was wearing was a little revealing even for Tori. She had on a black Ke$ha shirt and the v-neck had been cut way too long. Probably a measuring mistake she had made when she decided to make over the shirt. She also didn't seem to have a problem with the way her black lace bra was showing through the shirt. Beck was a little confused. Tori never dressed this way. At least, not this revealing. What caused the sudden change? She looked over at him and smiled. He realized by the way he looked; he came off to her as drooling. He nervously smiled back and then bent back down to his work. When she got up to hand in the paper, he looked up to focus on the second half of her oddly out of character outfit. She had on black skinny jeans, ripped at the knees and the upper thigh. He observed that these jeans hugged her hips so they looked more appealing. Now this time, he really _was_ drooling. The Ke$ha shirt stopped just above her belly button, so everytime she bent over, a little bit of tanned skin showed. Beck was grabbing the side of the desk and sweating. Oh man. He thought. He wasn't supposed to be thinking about Tori like that. He had Jade. They were dating. But the thought of him actually touching Tori teased him. He felt that if it just happened once, just once, it wouldn't really matter, Would it? He decided as he saw her wave to him as she went to sit in her seat that he wouldn't try it. He didn't like the thought of it, but it was killing him the way she was dressing now. It was like staring at a candy bar you can't have. He felt that Tori was teasing him, the way she acted now. Had her behavior really changed though? Or was it just her fashion sense? But if that had changed, wouldn't her behavior change too? You are what you wear right? He shook his head. He'd figure this out later. Right now he had to finish his work.

Jade sat in the janitor's closet cutting up what used to be Sinjin's shirt. That will teach him to sit on my scissors. She thought. She looked up as the door opened and shrank into the corner behind it to stay hidden. "Relax Jade. It's me." She heard Tori say. She sighed and laughed. "God Vega you scared the shit outta me." "Why?" Tori asked curious. "I thought you were Sickowitz." "Yeah, see that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Tori sighed. "Class already started, and we have to do our scenes to day." Jade shot up. "Oh crap! I forgot!" Tori laughed. "Yeah I kinda figured that. So Sickowitz sent me to come and find you. But how I knew you were in here I don't know." She shrugged raising an eyebrow at the shredded shirt in Jades hand and the scissors in her other. "I was getting revenge on Sinjin." She explained seeing the look on Tori's face. "Uh-huh." Tori was still a little curious. "We should go before people think something's going on between us." Jade noted. Tori laughed. "Yeah like that's not already happening." She grabbed Jade's hand and pecked her on the cheek. "Come on, We're the next to perform our scene." She giggled dragging Jade out the closet.

Tori sat nervously on stage as Sickowitz motioned for her and Jade to start the scene. She was beginning to regret writing a scene like this with Jade. It had been a joke to them both at the time, but she never thought they would really perform it. She was beginning to believe they were going to fail. Sickowitz was getting impatient. "Girls, I'm waiting!" He shouted drinking a coconut breaking Tori's thoughts. "Oh right." She said snapping back. "What is your scene about?" He asked trying to help. Tori blushed. "A girl coming out to her mom." There were murmurs from everywhere in the room. Even Beck was sitting up straight. What made them chose _that_ scene? Jade sat down next to Tori getting in position to start the scene her head turned away from the audience. "Very well. Begin." Sickowitz nodded.

"Mom I have something to tell you." Tori started.

"What's the matter sweety?" Jade asked in a motherly voice.

"I think I might be gay." Tori sighed dramatically as if she was in a commercial.

Jade muffled a laugh and kept going. "What makes you say that?" she asked still in the voice.

"Well, I look at other girls the way a normal girl would look at guys." She looked away just as she and Jade had practiced in her room.

Jade brought Tori's face back to hers. "It's ok sweetly. I'll love you no matter what."

"Aw thanks mom." Tori said smiling and hugged Jade.

"And scene." They both said getting up and bowing.

Everyone in the room clapped for them except Beck. Uh-oh. Tori thought as she watched Jade go back to her seat. Jade looked at Beck to see he wasn't happy. "What?"She asked. "You wanna tell me something?" he asked her. She shook her head. "It was just as scene Beck. There is nothing to worry about." Beck nodded. But he still wasn't buying it. Something was up, and he wanted to know what it was. And he was going to find out.

When the bell rung, Tori got up to go to lunch. "Uh, where are you going?" Jade asked smiling devilishly. Tori knew that look, and she was developing an evil smile of her own. "To lunch." She answered simply. "Not today you're not. Your coming with me." Jade said grabbing Tori's hand. "To the Black Box. Come on. We should go before Beck hears us." She said grabbing Tori's hand.

30 minutes later, Tori was in the tent in the Black Box naked and sweating. She wasn't a big fan of doing things like that in school, let alone with Jade. Jade knew that too, but still dragged her away. Tori asked the question that had been hanging in the air. "So why'd you drag me here?" she asked still panting putting her clothes on. "Beck pissed me off." Jade shrugged. "I needed away to release my energy in a way other than cutting things up for once." She smiled, fixing her hair. Tori rose to unzip the tent but Jade pushed her back down. "Let me go first. At least then if someone sees you, they won't dare say anything." She unzipped the prop and poked her head out. She looked both ways twice and then said, "Coast's clear. Thank god." She crawled out from the tent and got up. "I wouldn't thank god just yet." She heard a voice say. She felt chills and froze. Oh fuck. She thought. She spun around to see Beck leaning up against the door. "Shit!" "What? What is it?" Tori asked fixing her shirt crawling out the tent. Jade spun Tori around and pointed to beck. "Holy fuck crackers." Tori whispered. She suddenly wished she hadn't listened to Jade.


End file.
